Systems are available for providing television schedule information to a user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. B1 4,706,121 (Young), provides a television schedule system and process. The system disclosed in the Young patent receives television schedule information as a broadcast. In one embodiment of Young, the television schedule information is provided on the user's television screen. The user can then supply selection criteria which are utilized by the Young system to make program selection, to control the television schedule information displayed on the television screen, etc. In addition, Young discloses a system which controls a television receiver to allow for the automatic user selection of programs and the automatic, unattended recording of programs that are listed in the television schedule information. The automatic, unattended recording of programs is achieved by controlling a video tape recorder (VCR) or other recording device. Young also proposes utilizing a personal computer for the television schedule information.
Schedule information is typically displayed on a grid or matrix having program names at time and channel locations on the grid. In some systems, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,121 (Young), special buttons on a remote control are utilized to schedule events or access information in special formats.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a television schedule guide as displayed on a computer screen along with a user input device. In the preferred embodiment, the television schedule information is provided in a grid-like display on a television or computer screen 50. In this example, various channels are provided on the Y-axis of the grid guide, and various times are provided on the X-axis of the grid guide. This display can also contain special instructions for the user in screen area 52. The television schedule guide in FIG. 2 has been customized by a user such that only channels 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, HBO, SHO and PBS are included in the displayed guide. In one embodiment, a television within computer system 810 or television system 830 (FIG. 8) can be used as computer screen 50.
Additionally, when events are scheduled they are added to a schedule of those events. For example, a schedule of all shows to be recorded may be maintained and displayed to the viewer on request when the schedule button is pushed. Additionally, schedules listing all shows of a particular type, e.g., comedy, or broadcast on a particular station may be displayed.
Consumers tend to be uncomfortable with scheduling technology and thus there is a continuing need for creative techniques to make scheduling easier and more accessible to consumers.